I Would Love To Love You
by SailorMoonFanForever
Summary: A pregnant Serena finds herself in the arms of the man she’d long ago loved. Will things go differently this time? What about the fact that the child she’s carrying isn’t his? Or is it? Will dreams of another man stop any possibilities for love?
1. Chapter 1

_**AN: Hey people… hope you all enjoy this new SM fanfic. I think all Serena and Darien fans will be quite pleased. I hope no one gets confused, I think my explanations during this chapter and future chapters will explain on their own, but if you have any questions please feel free to write them in a review or PM me. Thanks.**_

Serena walked inside her house and sighed deeply. She couldn't believe her day. She'd felt sick during class and had wanted to go home early, but had to stay to write a make up test. She couldn't fall behind any more than she already was. She was barely passing each semester.

Serena sat down on the couch as she thought over the events of the last few months, the last year to be more accurate. It had been crazy. She absentmindedly stroked her quite large stomach. Suddenly remembering the day when she had come home and told her boyfriend that she was pregnant. She had been crying. She had only been 16 and she had already so much on her plate.

After that day, things happened fast. Her boyfriend had offered to marry her, since the child was his. Purely a marriage just out of what he thought was 'the right' thing to do. That had been seven months ago. Since that day, things had never been the same.

Serena had agreed to the marriage yes, but know on retrospect she knew that it wasn't what she should have done. She had figured that after they got married things would get better, not worst. He had said that he loved her, that he'd always would. That had been only the beginning of many lies.

A couple of months after their shotgun wedding, things had changed. He had changed the way he looked at her, or didn't. The way he catered to her every need had suddenly disappeared. The romance had left, and in its place there was resentment and pain. He barely paid any attention to her and her pregnancy. He never took her places, and they rarely spent time together. They had lost whatever they once had.

She had never felt close enough with him, to tell him all her secrets, her deepest ones at least. When they had been dating she hadn't trusted him enough. She had figured that she would be able to when they got married, but she had been wrong. Only her friends, who shared the same secret, knew.

There was a knocking on the door, and Serena got up and went to it. She checked through the peephole to see who it was. It was Amara and Michelle. She quietly opened the door.

" Amara! Michelle! Come on in you guys."

The two girls smiled and walked inside. " Hey Serena," they greeted once inside.

" Glad you guys came over. I was just visiting memory lane and wouldn't mind forgetting about it for awhile."

"Aww… poor Bunny," Amara said softly. She had always taken softly to Serena. Ever since they first met, she'd been like an over protective sister.

" Let's go out for a bit. Maybe the arcade?" Michelle suggested.

Serena nodded. " I'm feeling much better now."

" You were feeling ill before?" Amara asked, concern written on her face.

" Yes. I felt sick at school. You know the usual…"

Amara nodded and then stepped backwards towards the door. Michelle smiled and helped Serena get her purse and coat. As they walked outside, Amara walked ahead and opened her car door. She loved cars and was practically obsessed with this one. As they drove to the arcade Amara spoke up.

" Sere… where is Seiya?" she asked softly from the driver's seat, looking back momentarily in her mirror.

Serena frowned at mention of her husband's name. She was also quite shocked. The girls had learned long ago not to talk about him. They all knew her pain and tried their hardest to not dwell on it.

" He's out… I'm not sure where," Serena managed out in a weak voice.

Amara's fingers tightened on the steering wheel but didn't say anything else. She knew better than to let her anger show. Serena could handle herself. But why she stayed in that marriage, she didn't know.

They arrived at the arcade and got out. Serena sighed, as she was suddenly overwhelmed with memories again. This place held so many of them. This was the place where she'd had her first crush on Andrew, the owner of the restaurant. But of course, since she never made any effort to let him know that she liked him, nothing happened there. Soon later, when she'd found her 'true love', his best friend, Darien, she'd completely lost all her feelings for him. Now, he was a good friend, sort of like a big brother, even though Darien and her had broken up months ago.

Serena sighed and walked inside with Amara and Michelle. Many familiar faces greeted her; Amy, Lita, Mina, Raye, as well as Andrew were all there. Serena sat down in her usual booth with the girls as Andrew got their food. She was lucky for her friends; they helped her though all her rough days. They were the ones who gave her hope for a happy future.


	2. Chapter 2

_**AN: I hope you liked the first chappie... well here's another... I think this should be a good story... hope you guys think so. Hope you guys appreciate the fast update. Enjoy.**_

Serena walked quickly down the street as tears blurred her vision. She couldn't take it anymore. Her husband hated her. He had made that quite clear only moments earlier. Serena hurried along as the horrible memories clouded her head.

" _Serena!" Seiya yelled loudly._

_He'd just gotten home to find her looking through some old photos. She had happened to find a picture of her and her old boyfriend, Darien, kissing, in the stack and he'd come in to see her staring at it. Assuming the worst, he had started a fight._

" _Seiya. Don't over exaggerate! I was just looking at some old pictures. I had no idea this one was here. Please don't think more about this than necessary."_

_Serena stood up and walked over to her husband. Dropping the photo on the coffee table. She smiled at him even though she thought he was really making this a bigger deal than it should be. She hadn't done anything wrong. She hadn't even meant to look at it. But even if she had searched for it on purpose, didn't she have the right to look at it?_

" _Serena. You know how I feel about him," Seiya said gruffly as he stepped closer to her, sort of towering over her._

_Serena looked up at him, slightly afraid. She had never liked this jealous and angry side of him. It had always scared her. She shirked back a little. That's when it happened. That's when her world crashed even more that it already had. He slapped her roughly across her face._

_Serena blinked back tears as she felt his hand hit her, her heart beating so fast. She had never thought that he would ever hurt her. But this time he had. She couldn't stay in this house after what he had done. He didn't deserve her. It just wasn't right to hit someone, let alone a pregnant woman._

_She stared at him in disgust. " Seiya!" she yelled and jerked her head back up. " I can't believe you just did that! I thought you loved me. But clearly not! This relationship has been a huge mistake as well as this marriage. It's OVER!!"_

_Serena grabbed the golden ring from her hand and threw it at him. " If I never see you again it would be way too soon. Goodbye!" and with that she ran out the door._

Serena sighed as the memory ended in her mind or rather as she forced herself to not relive it over again. Tears pouring down her cheeks she barely realized how dark it was outside as she made her way to the park. She decided to sit down under the big willow tree in the middle of the park. She wasn't scared even though it was almost pitch black out. She figured that she was strong enough to hurt the person, if someone came, or transform into Sailor Moon. The thought had only momentarily crossed her mind before, to transform into Sailor Moon and kick Seiya's ass, but she decided against it, since she couldn't trust him to keep her secret. Running away had been much better.

Serena sat under the tree and brought her legs up to her stomach, which was quite big for her small frame. She placed her head in her arms, which were placed on her legs and sat there crying. She was so focused on what had just happened that she didn't see a figure approach her.

" Serena?" a voice whispered softly. Serena instantly stopped sobbing. She knew that voice as if it were her own. She knew who it was without looking up. She didn't move, she couldn't. She felt paralyzed. She couldn't believe it was him, after all that she'd done to him. He was still standing there beside her? She couldn't believe it.

When she didn't move or say anything, the man sat down beside her. He didn't say anything either for quite some time, he just sat there next to her. Serena felt completely nervous that she was in his presence once again, but yet somehow utterly calm. She still trusted him with her life, even though they had broken up. Finally, she raised her head, and taking a deep breath, she turned her head to face him.

" Darien," she whispered into the darkness, looking at his face, watching as it moved to face her again. No one said anything; they just stared into each other's eyes for the longest time. Serena forgetting what had just happened to her, and Darien forgetting to ask why she was out by herself so late and why she had been crying.

" Sere," he said softly, the use of her nickname coming out of his lips ever so naturally.

" What are you doing out here all alone and so late at night?" he asked quietly after a long pause.

At his question, Serena's mind went back to the event and new tears started running down her cheeks. Her silent crying soon turned into loud sobs. Her body shook violently as she cried. She didn't answer him. She couldn't. Not after she'd left him for Seiya. She just couldn't bring up the courage to tell him. She quickly covered her eyes with her arms and turned her body away from him.

Darien looked at the girl in front of him, crying so hard that she was shaking. He immediately felt compassion for the girl he'd always loved. He didn't know why now, after all these months, he'd found her, but she was alone and looked to be in a lot of pain. Forgetting all that had happened between them, he moved closer to her. He gently rubbed her shoulders, in hopes to calm her, only to find that she was sleeping. His poor angel, crying in her sleep, he couldn't take it.

He didn't know what he felt inside of him, he didn't know what he was doing, but regardless to everything that had happened he found himself reaching towards her. He looked over at his sleeping beauty and ever so gently took her into his arms. He was so in shock, all with finding her and all, that he barely even realized the extra weight in his arms. Brushing it off as that she might have gained weight since their breakup, or that he just didn't remember her exact weight from the last time he'd held her in his arms. He quickly walked towards his apartment. He wouldn't let anything happened to her. He would protect her with his life.


	3. Chapter 3

Previously…

_He didn't know what he felt inside of him, he didn't know what he was doing, but regardless to everything that had happened he found himself reaching towards her. He looked over at his sleeping beauty and ever so gently took her into his arms. He was so in shock, all with finding her and all, that he barely even realized the extra weight in his arms. Brushing it off as that she might have gained weight since their breakup, or that he just didn't remember her exact weight from the last time he'd held her in his arms. He quickly walked towards his apartment. He wouldn't let anything happened to her. He would protect her with his life._

Serena woke to find herself in a room that was not her own. By her own, she meant her and Seiya's bedroom. She looked around the room, scared and confused. What was she doing here? The last thing she remembered was talking to Darien. Darien. She had finally seen him after so long. She sighed softly and slowly sat up, pulling the blanket around her up to her shoulders. Looking around the room, she found it to be oddly familiar, but she couldn't place it exactly in her mind.

She heard some footsteps coming towards the closed room she was in, and she began to panic. Had Seiya found her and taken her here to punish her from leaving him? She honestly didn't know what he was capable of after he had hit her. Would he use abuse or threat to keep her with him?

Serena quickly shed the blanket and got out of the bed. She frantically searched for something, anything that could be used in a form of a weapon. Finding a vase with some red roses in it should have been a sign to her, but unfortunately her mind didn't process it the way it should have. Her full attention was on the door that was about to open. She moved to the door silently and stood by it, waiting to attack the minute it opened.

The door slowly opened, and before she could see the person who had opened it, she jumped in front of the door and held out the vase in front of her chest ready to pounce at him the minute he came any closer. When Serena's eyes feel on the figure, she gasped loudly, and staggered backwards and unto the bed. Somewhere along the way, she dropped the vase on the floor. She sat on the bed, completely shocked, and completely embarrassed.

Serena eyes quickly found his and she just stared at his face which wore a shocked look. _He must think I'm crazy, trying to attack him like that. He was only looking after me. The roses. They'd been for me. He'd put them there to try and make me happy. Just like the old days when he'd give me his red roses. Why hadn't she thought of that before she tried to attack him, in his own apartment, on top of everything? I can't believe I did that to him, regardless of my fears. _

" Darien. I'm so so sorry. I didn't realize that I was in your apartment…" she let her voice trail off as she lowered her shamed gaze.

Darien slowly walked inside and came to sit next to her on the bed. He looked over at her and wondered what had caused her to take a vase to try and attack him. Who had she thought it could be? Was she in some sort of trouble?

" Serena. What's wrong? It's not like you to feel so afraid as to attack whoever came into this room. Who did you think I was? What aren't you telling me? Are you in some sort of danger?"

Serena's eyes once again rose to find his, but this time when she looked into those midnight blue eyes, she saw concern, not shock. Why was he concerned for her? Shouldn't he hate her? Serena mentally shook her head, regardless to what had happened between the two, that wasn't Darien to not try and help someone in need.

" Once again, I'm sorry Darien. I just got scared when I wasn't in my home. That's all."

" So you're not in danger? When I found you last night, you were crying… come on Sere, you can tell me," he said soothingly.

Serena's hand instinctively rose to her cheek where Seiya had slapped her. She felt tears once again cloud her eyes. No. She had to stop crying in front of Darien, or he would never believe her that she was okay.

" I had just had a bad day," she lied, and hoped that he wouldn't call it.

" Oh. Okay. Well if you want to talk about it, I'm here."

Serena looked over at Darien and tried to smile, but just couldn't, not after what she'd done. She'd hurt him badly; she knew this, yet he had taken care of her.

" Darien…" Serena said softly, getting his attention. When his eyes were on her she continued. " What happened last night? I just remember talking to you and then poof I'm here."

Darien reached over and tried to touch her hand, but Serena quickly jerked it away from his, her head falling once again to stare at her feet.

" You fainted. I couldn't just leave you there, so I took you here."

" Thank you Darien. That was very nice of you. But now that I'm okay, I really should be on my way."

Serena bowed her head slightly to the side as so say her thanks and then she rose. Walking towards the door, only then, she realized that she wasn't wearing her bulky coat and that her stomach showed quite clearly through her shirt. She stopped dead in her tracks and spun around to face him. She looked down at her pregnant stomach and then her eyes rose to Darien's looking for any indication of what was going on inside his head. But he only stood and walked over to her.

" I hadn't noticed until I took off your coat last night, when I laid you down in bed," he said softly, his eyes falling to her stomach.

" I didn't mean for you to find out this way, honest."

" I know." Taking a deep breath, he continued, eyes searching hers for answers to the many questions he wanted to ask.

" How many months?"

" Seven. I got pregnant right after I started dating Seiya…" her voice trailed.

She didn't want to bring up the hurtful past. He'd known that she had dated Seiya almost right away, but he hadn't known about the baby or the wedding.

" I guess a lot has changed since we…"

" Yes. It really has," Serena's voice held remorse in it as she grabbed her coat on the nearby chair. " I really shouldn't be here. I'm sorry for having put you in this situation, for bringing up old memories. I just hope that one day you will forgive me."

" Serena…"

Serena walked out the door and through the small apartment. She reached the door and quickly opened it. She was just out the door, when she heard quick footsteps approach her. She was going to ignore them, but then she felt a hand grab hers. She turned around and stared up into the eyes of Darien. They were filled with remorse as well, but more than that, hurt and betrayal. Those eyes broke her heart all over again. But there was something else, something that was so small, she almost missed it, but his eyes held hope and love in them.

" Don't leave. Please stay. Just until we've had the chance to talk. I haven't seen you in seven months, and I don't think meeting you last night was a coincidence. Please, just stay for a bit. I'll make breakfast, and we can talk. What do you say?

Serena looked at him and though she was completely hurt and scared of what might happen to her heart if she spent time with him again, she knew her answer right away.


	4. Chapter 4

_**AN: So so sorry about not updating for like what... 3 months? gasps Sorry again. I just completely forgot about it. Well if it's any consolation, I'm back on track. I'm getting into this story again, and hope my writing shows it. Well enough about me... on with the story. **_

_Previously… _

_Serena walked out the door and through the small apartment. She reached the door and quickly opened it. She was just out the door, when she heard quick footsteps approach her. She was going to ignore them, but then she felt a hand grab hers. She turned around and stared up into the eyes of Darien. They were filled with remorse as well, but more than that, hurt and betrayal. Those eyes broke her heart all over again. But there was something else, something that was so small, she almost missed it, but his eyes held hope and love in them._

_" Don't leave. Please stay. Just until we've had the chance to talk. I haven't seen you in seven months, and I don't think meeting you last night was a coincidence. Please, just stay for a bit. I'll make breakfast, and we can talk. What do you say?"_

_Serena looked at him and though she was completely hurt and scared of what might happen to her heart if she spent time with him again, she knew her answer right away._

Serena nodded and walked back inside, Darien right behind her. There were so many questions that both of them wanted answered, so many thoughts that had been pushed away for months. Maybe they would finally get some answers.

Serena sat down at the kitchen table, as Darien started making breakfast. She watched in a half daze as she remembered the old days when she'd stay the night and he would make pancakes for breakfast. Serena couldn't help but smile. Just at the moment that she did, Darien turned around to catch her smiling.

" What are you smiling about?" he asked, laughing mildly.

" Just thinking about the past… we had some good times didn't we?" she asked in a dazed voice.

" Yes we did…"

Serena didn't say anything else. She knew that was ancient history. She knew that she could never be happy again. Not after Darien. Not after Seiya. She was done with love. She couldn't expect anyone to take her with all the baggage she carried.

Soon, breakfast was made and the two sat down at the table to eat. Neither one knew exactly how they should start the conversation. They didn't know what questions were appropriate and which ones weren't.

" Well this is awkward," Serena said as she stared at her breakfast, avoiding eye contact with Darien.

" Yeah. How about I start?"

" Okay," Serena said and finally looked up at him.

" Why did you start going out with Seiya right after we broke up? I mean how long did you wait until you were with him? It couldn't have been more than a few days!" his voice raising slightly as he finished.

Serena held her head down in shame. " I was hurt. I didn't understand why you had broken things up. I was lonely and confused, and Seiya offered me hope. I'm just sorry that I dated him so soon after we split up," Serena said sincerely.

Serena paused for a moment as she picked up a forkful of egg and chewed it, wondering how to phrase her question. It was really the only question she had to ask him, well the only one that held importance. But it was a big one, one that she needed to have answered before she could move on.

" Why did you break up with me, Darien? Was it my grades? Was it my lack of leadership? Tell me Darien, because I thought everything had been going along perfectly." A stray tear rolled down her cheek as she said those words. As memories of that horrible day that he'd dumped her, filled her mind.

Darien put down his fork, and looked over at her. Serena slowly managed to do the same, and waited patiently for his answer. Not knowing exactly what to expect, but definitely not the answer that he finally gave.

" I know what I did hurt you, but I thought it would be better that way…"

Serena glared at him, hurt showing in her eyes once again. Hot tears rolled down her face as she just stared at him. " How could it have been better, if we weren't together?"

" Serena…" his voice pleaded softly. He had to tell her the truth. He didn't know why he hadn't just told her before. But the dreams had stopped, maybe for good this time. Maybe things would be different this time. He shook his head. There was no next time; she was with Seiya now and apparently carrying his child.

" It's a long story," he paused and shook his head once again. " No that is a lie. It's actually quite short. Just before I broke things off, I started having nightmares… nightmares about us. It was of our wedding day, and we were so happy, but then you disappeared and a voice said to stay away from you if I didn't want to hurt you."

" Oh," Serena mumbled, at a loss for words. How exactly did one respond to that? Darien had broken things up just because of dreams he had? That seemed a little extreme to her, but he'd done it only to protect her. That meant that all she'd done after that day, all her actions and the consequences that had followed, had all been for the wrong reasons. He had still loved her when they had broke up.

Trying to clear her mind, she lightly shook it. Trying to understand. She looked over at him only to find that he was staring at her, his eyes full of pain. He looked so sad.

" Did you still love me… the day you broke things off?" she whispered, her eyes filled with unshed tears.

Darien reached out his hand across the table and gently found hers. He held it gently as he looked meaningfully into her eyes.

" Of course I still did."

" Oh my gosh," Serena said closing her eyes tightly. She instantly stood up and grabbed her things. She couldn't possibly stay now, not after all the bad choices she'd made because she thought that he didn't love her anymore, that she hadn't been enough for him. She had to leave.

" I'm sorry. I really shouldn't have stayed," she said in light gasps, her words breathy.

" Serena. Please. We've only just started to talk. You can't go," he said desperately.

Serena turned back to face him, tears still rolling down her cheeks. " I can't stay… there is so much… so many…mistakes…"

Her words slurred together and she felt her mind stop processing her thoughts. She felt the room spin and then she felt herself following. Then everything went black and she feel backwards.

Darien's instincts for her, that always made sure that she was all right, the ones that had stopped over the last few mouths, suddenly kicked in, and he saw her falling in his mind's eye. He quickly reached over and caught her before she feel.

As he held her in his arms again, twice in the last two days, he couldn't help but feel somewhat responsible for making her faint. He should have just told her he couldn't answer that question. Being a doctor, he should have known better than to get her worked up over something that was over with. It had been his own selfishness that told him that if she knew, that maybe there could be a future for them. But that was foolish talk. He had to realize that. He didn't have a right to make her suddenly change her opinions of him now. Now, when she was carrying a child that wasn't his own. He quietly laid her back down on his bed and sat by her side until she would awake.


	5. Chapter 5

**_AN: Here is another chappie. I know, I know, I just updated last night, but I wrote this today and felt bad for making you guys wait 3 months for an update before. So here you go and enjoy. Please remember to review, they really really make my day._**

Serena slowly stirred before opening her eyes. Staring at the ceiling, she held her head. She had a splitting headache. She turned unto her side and found midnight eyes staring at her, eyes that were watching over her every so carefully. Her heart began to race and she felt butterflies in her stomach. Her pulse quickened as she remembered their earlier conversation. But she had to stay calm, for her baby's sake.

Serena looked over at him and smiled lightly. " Sorry for fainting again. I'm just so stressed out lately."

Darien nodded and got up. He walked over to her side and sat down beside her on the floor. " It's my fault. I shouldn't have told you the truth about our breakup. It's a lot to process. It's not fair that you should have to change your opinions of me now, after all that's happened."

Serena didn't respond for a while, she just lay there and tried to sort though her thoughts. Everything she had done after the breakup, every decision she had made, had been based on the fact that she thought he no longer loved her. Knowing that he had at that time, did it change things?

Darien sat there beside her in silence, not knowing what else to say. There were still so many questions he wanted to ask her, but she obviously wasn't up to it. His eyes strayed from her eyes to her stomach. She was pregnant now. They could have no future right? Regardless of the way he still felt for her.

His eyes then moved to her left hand as curiosity got the best of him. She wore no wedding band. His heart raced with joy. For a few minutes, he embraced this joy and let it warm his lonely heart, before reasoning kicked in. There could be so many reasons why she wore no ring right now. She could have left it at home, or she could be getting it fixed… none of which said that she was not married. Still… his heart stirred in a way that it hadn't since they had dated and he couldn't help but feel happy.

When no one spoke up, Darien couldn't take the silence anymore. His curiosity was killing him. He had to know if she was married. He just had to know, so that he could either embrace the idea of them getting back together, or bury his feelings deep in his heart.

" Serena," he said lightly to get her attention. Her face turned towards him and she stared, waiting for him to continue.

" You're not wearing a wedding band," he paused, waiting for her reaction. She instantly looked over at her bare wedding finger and nodded, her eyes not returning to face his.

" Does that mean you're not… well are you?" he asked beseechingly, his eyes never leaving her face.

Serena sighed deeply and turned back to face him, tears once again in her eyes. She wanted so very much to tell him of all her mistakes, but she'd hurt him badly by running straight into Seiya's open arms, regardless of her reasons for it. If she opened up and told him everything, there would be no going back.

" Yes. I am married."

Darien was about to say something when he was interrupted by a beeping noise. Serena looked over at him and then sat up. Her gaze went to her purse, which was in the kitchen, before facing Darien.

" Could you get that for me, Darien? I have the worst headache, and I'm afraid I might get dizzy if I get up. It's my cell phone."

Darien nodded and quickly got up and left the bedroom to get it. After a few seconds, he returned, with her purse in his hands. He handed it to her before returning to his place on the floor beside her. Serena opened her purse and took out her phone, which was still ringing, and answered it.

" Hello?" she asked into the phone and instantly began to shake as she forgot to check the caller ID. What would she say if it was Seiya?

" Sere?" a female voice asked into the phone. Serena stopped shaking and calmed down as she heard her best friend's voice.

" Mina, hey. How are you?"

" Fine, but what about you? I heard from Seiya that you left him? What is that all about, girl? We all knew you were unhappy but we never thought you'd leave him with the baby due soon and all. Where are you? The girls are all looking for you."

" It's a long story Mina and you wouldn't believe where I am, if I told you," she mumbled into the phone and she stared at Darien, who was watching her carefully.

" Well… try me."

" Fine," Serena said rolling her eyes. " I'm at Darien's."

Serena laughed as she heard her friend gasp loudly before going into a frenzy of questions. She ignored them all and quietly told her not to tell Seiya that she was here. After promising just that, Mina said her goodbyes and told her she'd tell the rest of the girls.

Serena smiled at Darien and thanked him for bringing her her purse. " That was Mina. She was just a little worried about me, that's all."

" Oh," Darien said slowly as he stared at her. He had been about to ask her about her marriage just before the phone rang. Had that been a sign not to ask her about it?

" Serena, if you're married, then shouldn't you not be here? He must be worried about you."

Serena sighed once again and shook her head. " Its okay. I'm not planning on going back to him."

Darien's ears perked up. " What? Why?"

Darien looked over at Serena, concern clear in his eyes, but when he saw the fear in her own, his concern turned to rage. What had Seiya done to her? Had he hurt her?

" What did he do?" Darien asked fists clenched at his sides.

Serena looked down at him with big watery eyes and then patted the bed next to her on the other side. Darien nodded and got up, taking the place beside her on his bed. Serena rolled over unto her other side to face him.

" Yesterday I was looking through some old pictures," she started, as remembered the day, making tears come to her eyes. " He came home to find me staring at an old picture of us… he was so angry…" Serena said through sobs.

Darien reached over and pulled her towards his chest, holding her against his body. Anger raging through his body, he remained calm for her sake. He just listened as he held her close to him.

" What did he do?" Darien mumbled softly, when she didn't continue.

" He… he… hit me," Serena muttered through short gasps.

Darien's body jerked as he heard this. Seiya had hit her? How dare he! He was surely going to get his share of pain later on that day. He wouldn't let him go around hurting people that he cared about, especially not his Serena. He looked over at Serena, whose body was shaking. If he let his anger show, she would just get upset. He needed to stay calm.

" Sere, that guy is a jerk. He should never have touched you. Are you alright?" he asked carefully as he gently moved her bangs away from her eyes.

Serena nodded and then did something neither of them would have expected, she moved her head and rested it softly on his chest, cuddling into his arms, just like the old times. At first, he wondered if he should move, but then he heard her breathing slow down into a normal pace and the idea fled his mind. He was lying there with the girl he'd always loved and this time… he wouldn't let anything stop them from being together.

**_AN: Hope you liked it. I'll try and update again soon. The more reviews the sooner I'll update. :)_**


	6. Chapter 6

**_AN: Here is another chappie for my story. Hope you guys are enjoying it and the almost daily posts. Thank you to all my readers and reviewers, you guys make my day. Enjoy!_**

Darien awoke to find a brilliant blonde cuddled up on his chest. Her long blonde hair cascading all around her and him, a little bit everywhere. He smiled at her as memories of the past filled his mind. His eyes drifted to her rosy pink lips and couldn't help but wonder what it would be like to kiss her again. He slowly moved his hand from his side to touch her fair cheek. Her skin was still as soft as ever. Gently moving her hair from her face, he leaned over and kissed her cheek ever so softly. Serena stirred and then her eyes popped open. She smiled back, but didn't move away from him. It was like there was a silent communication that it was okay to lay this close to him. She turned her head a little, so she didn't have to strain it to look up at him.

" Hey," she whispered in a delicate voice. She smiled once again, and Darien felt his heart melt, his fingers playing with her soft tendrils of hair.

" Hey," he whispered back. " I can't believe you're here. I'm so glad you decided to stay."

" Me too. I never dreamed I'd be this happy again," she paused and reached her hand up to touch his cheek, her smile never fading as she did. " But is this for real? I've done so many things I'm not proud of… I know how much I hurt you when I dated Seiya so soon after we broke up. I just can't believe I'm in your arms again."

Darien smiled. " The things we did in the past… the mistakes we made, they are just that, in the past. We can't let the mistakes we made effect our future and our happiness together."

" Oh, Darien." Serena lifted her head up slowly as he lowered his. He was just inches away from her lips when he heard the front door open and someone come in. Their faces broke apart as Darien pushed himself slightly up on his elbows as to try and see who it was. Serena moved from on his chest to his side and cuddled in close, pulling the blanket right up to her neck. One, because she didn't want to be apart from the man she'd always loved, and two because she was partly scared. Who just barges into someone's apartment like that?

Within seconds, the person who'd entered the apartment emerged from the hallway and into Darien's room. As the couple looked over at the person, somewhat guiltily, both parties gasped at whom they saw.

" Drew?" Darien and Serena said is unison.

" Dare? Sere? What are you guys doing in bed together?" he asked, quickly averting his gaze from the two of them, before continuing. " When Mina told me that Serena was staying here, I had no idea that _this_ was happening! That's like my baby sister you're doing!" he said slightly annoyed slightly angry, but mostly just being protective over her.

Darien looked down at Serena and the two of them just giggled. Of course they knew that they hadn't done anything, but Andrew surely didn't. Neither of them made any effort to separate, regardless of what Andrew thought.

Darien smiled. " And you think we never had sex before? Like in the years we were dating, maybe?" he said sarcastically, pulling Serena closer to him.

Andrew blinked a few times and then looked back at them. " No, actually. I like to think of you guys as inactive."

Serena sat up and looked at Andrew. He was one of the sweetest guys she knew. He was always looking out for her. He always treated her like family, as a younger sister, and she loved him like an older brother. She'd have to take the reigns on this one.

" Well…" she drawled. " We weren't 'doing' anything. We must have fallen asleep before, that's all Drew."

Andrew looked at them suspiciously for a few seconds and then moved to sit at the foot of the bed.

" So, Sere, how have you been lately? I still can't believe that Seiya hit you… I guess that marriage is over with," he said softly.

Serena nodded. " He was always the jealous type, but I never thought he'd hurt me."

The two guys nodded. " How's Mina," Darien asked.

Andrew smiled at the mention of his girlfriend. " She's great. Although her and all the girls are worried about you, Sere."

" That's sweet of them, but tell them I'm fine. The only thing is…" she paused and looked at Darien hesitantly, not sure of what he'd say about what she was about to say.

" I don't really have a place to stay…" she mumbled looking down at her hands and played with the hem of the blanket.

Darien placed his arm around her and hugged her from the side. Her eyes lifted and stared over at his, holding hope for a future together. " You're staying here of course," he said smiling affectionately.

The couple smiled at each other and then Serena lay back down on his chest and cuddled up. Darien kissed the top of her head. Andrew sighed softly, knowing that he was no longer wanted here. He quietly got up and exited the apartment, leaving the happy couple to their cuddling.

Serena lifted her face up to his, much like she had before they had been interrupted and looked into his eyes. She felt the happiest she'd been since they were together. Her heart filled with the love she always had for him.

" Darien. Are you sure that I can stay with you?" she asked as his face came closer to hers.

He stopped, only inches from her lips and said, " I wouldn't have it any other way. Let the past be the past, and let us work together for our future."

He then closed the distance between them and claimed her lips. What started off as a simple kiss, turned into a passionate one. One that told the other of the love they felt for each other, one of nearly seven months of unfulfilled passion. As they lay there, snuggling with each other and kissing passionately, both knew that this time, their love would endure anything that came their way.

**_AN: Did you like it? What are you comments about Serena and Darien... too fast? All opinions welcomed._**


	7. Chapter 7

**_AN: Sorry for the longish update. I'm kinda at a block for this story... PM with any advice as I'm running out of ideas. I only have a few left. Hope you enjoy this and please review. Also I am available for BETA-ing. PM me if you want some help. Just check my lookup first please, as it has the Beta-ing box with all the info. Enjoy._**

Serena sighed as she thought about the past 24 hours. She never would have thought that she'd meet up with Darien, and to top things off, that they'd get back together. Still… he didn't know that the baby she was carrying wasn't Seiya's. She looked over at him, lying there beside him and smiled. He smiled back before preceding to kiss her. After a quick peck, Serena pulled away.

" Sere Baby, what's wrong?" he asked softly as he touched her shoulder.

Serena looked down at her hands. She didn't want to tell him the truth, not yet at least. Not when things were still fresh between them. If she told him, maybe he wouldn't just see the joy in it, but be upset with her for not telling him all this time. She sighed and looked over at him.

" I'm just worried about seeing Seiya again," she said quietly, hoping that he wouldn't call her lie. Luckily for her, he didn't.

" Oh Sere," he said into her hair as he pulled her close to him. " Don't worry. I promise I won't leave your side. He will never touch you again, I swear. Just don't worry Angel, okay?"

Serena nodded and a smile came across her face. They had just reconciled a few hours ago, and he was already calling her loving names. She couldn't help but let out a small giggle. She couldn't be happier.

Serena sat up and turned around to face him. " Darien? Do you want to go out and get something to eat?" she paused at looked at her watch. " It's almost six! We spent the whole day in here!" she said completely surprised, it hadn't felt that long.

Darien sat up beside her and gently pulled her into his arms. He gently kissed her bare shoulder before placing a kiss on the top of her head, his mind getting lost in fragrance of her hair.

" Well…" he started in a husky voice. " It is easy to lose ones self in your kisses," he said rather suggestively.

Serena blushed. She kissed him once more before standing up. " Let's go. I'm starved!" she said and then blushed even harder when she realized she'd said that out loud.

Darien smiled and got up as well. He walked over to her, and grabbed her hand, entwining it with his own. Not willing to break contact with her just yet. When she smiled, he knew that that was what she was thinking as well. The two quickly left the room and exited the apartment. Taking Darien's red convertible, the two headed for their favorite hangout: The Crown.

As the two pulled up to the arcade, memories flooded both of them. This was the place that they had shared so many wonderful moments. It was here that they had spent countless hours taking late into the night. Being one of the only coffee houses, around here, they stayed open 24 hours. Darien was grateful for that. He could think of the many times, he'd stayed up late while studying and needed a little boost.

Darien got out of the car and walked around it to open Serena's door. Getting out of the car, Serena leaned over and kissed him quickly on the lips. The two then walked inside. The all so familiar jingle sounded their entrance. They walked towards the front to greet Andrew, who was wiping down a counter. When he saw the two of them, he stopped and walked over to them.

" I'm so happy to see you guys," he said hugging them. He ushered them to a free table and sat down with them for a few seconds.

" The girls were over here a few minutes ago, Serena. You just missed them."

Serena nodded as her eyes darted towards the door as it jingled when someone entered. Her face dropped and her eyes bulged. She felt sick to her stomach. It was him. She quickly moved herself closer to Darien and looked over at him with fear in her eyes. Darien looked down at her and then followed her gaze to Seiya. Anger flooded his body. How dare that creep show his face in public? After hitting his wife! Darien twitched at the thought of it. Both at the thought of him hitting his Angel and at the thought of her being his wife.

" Serena. Just relax. We won't let anything happen to you," he said comfortingly to her and then nodded at Andrew, who nodded back.

Andrew got up and walked over to Seiya. He stood right in front of him and crossed his arms over his chest. " We have the right to refuse customers. I'll have to ask you to leave."

Seiya just glared at him and looked around the arcade. Within seconds, he had found who he was looking for. Turning back to face Andrew, he glared once more and pushed him out of his way with his shoulder, walking quickly to the back, where Serena and Darien sat.

" Serena! What are you going here?" he looked angrily at the couple and then spat out,

" With him?"

Serena hugged unto Darien, losing all her courage. Darien felt this and put his arm around her. Facing Seiya, he gave the man a look of pure disgust. When Seiya didn't move or leave, Darien decided that he would have to be Serena's voice. His poor Angel was shaking.

" You should leave. She doesn't want to see you," Darien said even toned, even though he felt like lunging at the man and ripping him to shreds.

" I'm not leaving, unless she comes with me," Seiya said raising his voice.

" Well I'm afraid that isn't going to happen. She's staying with me until the divorce is settled."

" That insolent little brat. How dare she defy me and my orders?!" Seiya yelled.

At this, Darien stood, towering slightly over Seiya. He was not happy at all and it showed. He glared down at him, raising his arm and pointing towards the door. When all he received was mock laughter, his anger got the best of him. He grabbed Seiya by the collar and tightened his grasp on him.

" Leave! You've caused her too much pain already. Leave now, or I'll personally remove your body from this establishment!"

Seiya shrugged him off and started to walk away, but then turned around and glared at a trembling, sobbing Serena. His eyes held no remorse for what he had done. They only held anger and loathing.

" Serena you coward! You can't even face me by yourself. After all I've done for you and this is what I get? I should never have married you. I should have left you the day you came to me pregnant. I should never have ruined my life for you!"

And with that he walked out of the arcade. Darien sighed deeply, trying to relieve his tension before turning towards Serena. The girl had her face in her arms, which were draped over the table, her body still shaking slightly. He sat down beside her and gently rubbed her back. He wanted to know what exactly Seiya had meant by that, but decided against asking right away.

" How about we go home, Baby, hmm?" he asked soothingly.

Serena moved her head slowly up and down, but didn't move. Darien gently reached over and pulled her up and into his arms, she covered her face instantly with his chest. Refusing to let anyone see how much pain she was in. He hated seeing her this sad. Holding her bridal style, he walked quickly to the exit.

" She going to be okay, Dare?" Andrew asked softly so that he wouldn't draw more attention from the customers than was necessary.

" In time, Drew."

Darien then quietly exited and drove the two of them home. For tonight, he'd just let her rest, he wouldn't ask any questions. But tomorrow he would find out what Seiya had meant exactly about what he'd said.

_I should have left you the day you came to me pregnant. _His blood ran cold thinking about that one. Seiya meant the day she came to him pregnant after they'd dated for a while, right? He hadn't implied that the baby wasn't his, had he?

Darien felt overcome with anxiety as they entered his apartment. Gently placing her on his bed and covering her with the covers, he couldn't shake the feeling that the child might be his. Trying to shrug it of, he undressed to his boxers and climbed into bed beside her. Tomorrow he'd know the truth.


	8. Chapter 8

**_AN: Thanks for all the reviews! They were very encouraging! Enjoy!_**

Serena woke up to Darien beside her; she smiled at him and cuddled into him. He stirred at this and opened his eyes. Seeing that it was her, he smiled back at her and held her close, kissing her head.

" Good morning, Sere," he mumbled into her hair.

" Morning, Dare."

The two held each other for a few minutes before Serena pulled slightly away and frowned. Facing Darien she took a deep breath. She needed to get all the emotions she was feeling out in the air. He needed to know about his child.

" Darien, about last night… we need to talk…" she said slowly.

Darien nodded. " I know. I wanted to ask you last night, but I held off. Whenever you're ready, Baby."

Serena nodded and then removed the covers from on top of her. Getting up, she turned to him and smiled. " How about after breakfast, hmm...?"

Once again Darien nodded and got up. He watched as Serena's eyes made their way down to his boxers. She quickly averted her gaze and blushed. Even though she had, of course seen them before, and much more for that matter, she still blushed a cute shade of pink. At this, Darien walked over to her and kissed her softly on the lips.

After eating breakfast, the two settled down on the couch. Ready for the long discussion that was about to follow. Sitting across from each other on the couch, Serena folded her hands on her large stomach. Her eyes, looking over at him, held fear.

" Well… there is really no easy way to say this…" Serena started and then paused looking at him pleadingly. " Please don't be mad, understand that I had reasons for not telling you, and doing what I did."

Darien nodded and she continued. " The day after we broke up, I found out that I was pregnant. I was so scared. You had just broken my heart, for no apparent reason, and I was all alone. I wanted to tell you, but you wouldn't answer my calls. I soon gave up hope and went to Seiya. I told him all about my being pregnant and our break up, and he offered to help me. A few weeks after we 'got together' he asked me to marry him and I said yes. I just didn't want my baby to grow up fatherless. I had no idea he would turn out the way he did. He had always been so kind to me. I'm so sorry I never told you Darien. I hope that one day you'll forgive me for this."

As Serena finished, Darien stared down at his hands. He didn't know what to say. The night before, he had thought that maybe the child was his, but he hadn't been sure. Now, he knew the truth. Part of him just wanted to be happy; to hold her in his arms and kiss her forever, but another part of him wanted to be angry; angry that she hasn't told him.

Looking over at her, and seeing the pain in her eyes and the regret, he leaned over and pulled her into his arms. He wanted to be mad, but he couldn't. She had had reasons for doing what she did. She'd thought that he no longer loved her. She had just wanted to give her and her baby a well-supported family. She hadn't known that he'd never stopped loving her.

Holding her in his arms, he realized that none of it mattered now. She was getting a divorce from that creep and they were back together. There was no point in breaking up again over something that had happened out of good reasoning. Why should he risk being unhappy forever just to fill some desire to quench his anger? No, he wouldn't get mad.

" Baby. It's okay. I understand why you did it; it's not your fault. I should have never pretended that I no longer loved you. I wish I could go back in time and just change what happened. If I could do it over again, I swear I would never let you out of my sight. I love you Angel, and nothing about this child, or the past will effect that, understand?"

Serena nodded her head against his chest and looked up at him with watery eyes. " I love you so much, Darien."

" I love you too, Sweetheart. I always have, and always will."

He then closed the distance between them and kissed her more passionately then he ever had before. Kissing her felt so right. He knew that he had made the right decision, because he would never want to not be able to kiss her again. Not ever.

Pulling apart, the kiss leaving the two breathless, the couple stared into each other's eyes lovingly. " Darien? Do you think our child is Rini? I mean it would make sense, no? Her being our first child."

Darien smiled at her and nodded. " I guess so. Oh Serena, this is so wonderful!"

Lowering his head he kissed her again, but this time, to his dismay, she pulled away almost right away. Opening his eyes, he looked at her, his eyes asking the silent question. When Serena giggled and a huge smile crossed her face, he knew that everything was okay. Still confused though, he tilted his head slightly to the side, a smile on his own face.

She reached for his hand and pressed it against her stomach. After a few seconds, the baby kicked again and Darien's face lit up with pride. He smiled at her and held her close. He felt so happy, being able to share this moment with the one woman he had always loved.

_**AN: I know that she is in her 7**__**th**__** months and baby kicks are usually in the 5**__**th**__**-6**__**th**__** month, but I couldn't resist. Lets just pretend its okay and enjoy the moment. Wink Thanks. Also… I now that if he broke up with her because of his dreams and they hadn't gotten back together until now, that would mean that they never went to the Moon Kingdom, and therefore they wouldn't know about Rini being their child. Let's just pretend that they went to the Moon Kingdom for another reason then the dream and they already now. K? Thanks again. Review and tell me what you thought.**_


	9. Chapter 9

**_AN: So here is another chapter. I'd just like to say thanks to all my readers and reviewers. I was going to end the story at the last chapter, but then got this idea. I was going to start a new fanfic, but managed to fit it into this one. This chapter might not make sense, or the connection to the rest of the story might seem blurry, but next chapter you'll all get it. Review and tell me if you liked it, or what you think is going to happen. Thanks and ENJOY!! _**

_Serena walked into the most beautiful garden she'd ever seen, full of red and pink roses. She bent down and picked a few, waiting for the man she loved. She couldn't wait to see him. After righting herself, she stared into the distance hoping to see his handsome face. She quickly looked down at herself, making sure she looked perfect for when he saw her._

_She was a vision in her short sundress. The soft white material clung to her in all the right places, a beautiful strip of gold forming a band around her waist. The dress then flowed down just until mid thigh. With its low cut neckline, and thin straps, she knew that he wouldn't be able to take his eyes off her. She waited and waited, but he never came. What seemed like hours passed and the sky turned dark, but still he was nowhere in sight._

_She sighed deeply as tears rolled down her face. He had promised that he'd come that afternoon. He'd promised her a day of ultimate bliss, a day away from all her draining duties as the princess of the Moon. But he wasn't there. He hadn't shown. Raising her hand to her face, she wiped away her tears. She couldn't cry, she was the princess after all; she had to remain strong for her people. Putting on a fake smile, she turned to walk away. She felt a warm hand catch hers and she stopped. He had come! He hadn't forgotten about her. She smiled brightly and turned around ready to kiss him welcome. But when she turned around, what she saw made her jump. The man standing before her was not her prince, but was someone else._

_She released her hand from his and stared at him. She quickly looked him over to see if she recognized this man as one of her civilians. He had short silver hair with the bluest eyes she'd ever seen. But she didn't recognize him. Looking around her, she saw that they were all alone. For some reason, none of her maids or guards were around. She faced the man again, her heart starting to race, and smiled, hiding her sudden fear._

_" Hello, kind sir, and you would be…?" she asked politely holding his gaze._

_" My name is of no importance. You're in danger. You must come with me at once."_

_Serena looked around and then behind her. She saw her prince. Shaking her head she politely started to walk towards him. Once again, she was stopped by the man's hand catching hers. Turning around, now completely scared, she stared at the man._

_" Thank you for your concern, but I'm safe. My prince is coming. See that's him in the distance," she said pointing at him. The man tightened his grip on her and once again shook his head._

_" No! He cannot save you!" the man said in a loud voice._

_Serena shook free of his grasp and quickly ran towards her love. The two of them were only a little ways apart when the ground started to shake. They lunged for each other but the ground rose underneath them and quickly divided the two lovers from each other._

_" My Love!" Serena screamed as she tried in vain to break the wall that separated them. She called to him over and over again, but received no answer. She screamed at the top of her lungs for help, but no one came to her aid, no one except for the man._

_" I told you he couldn't save you. But I can. I was sent here to protect you from the danger that lies ahead. Come with me. I guarantee your safety."_

_Serena looked back at the wall that divided her from her prince and then turned back to face the man. She tried to smile, but couldn't. Not after being separated from the man she loved. The man she was destined to be with and marry. She quickly nodded her head towards the man._

_" Fine. If you say that I'm in danger, lets go. We shouldn't waste anymore time."_

_The man nodded and grabbed her hand once again and this time she let him. He picked up his pace and started to run. Serena frowned, but quickly did the same. The two ran and ran for what seemed like forever until he stopped at a small cabin._

_" You'll be safe here, my Princess. Until I return."_

_" Where are you going? You can't leave me here," she said frantically, she'd never been alone in her life._

_" I must. But I'll be back as soon as I can. You mustn't worry. No one will find you here."_

_Serena reached for his hand, but he disappeared before she could touch him. Looking in front of her and to her sides, she saw no one. Turning around, she looked behind her. A huge monster was approaching. She stared at the space where the man had stood just seconds before. Why had he brought her here, to 'safety', only to leave when a monster was approaching her at a swift rate? She closed her eyes as she gave into her fate. She could almost feel the monster beside her. She embraced her destiny. Just as the monster was about to end her life, she felt a sharp pain go through her body and she gasped for air. But she couldn't breath. Gasping and gasping, she felt herself fall to the ground still unable to receive air. Her lungs seemed to have stopped working as the monster reached for her and grabbed her._

_" Help," she managed to say in a weak voice, between gasps. Her eyes closed once again as she felt a heat take over her body._

" AHH!!" Serena screamed at the top of her lungs as she jerked up in her bed. Gasping air as quickly as she could, she squinted her eyes trying to determine her surroundings. She was at Darien's; she was at home. Taking a few deep breaths, she calmed down, realizing that it all had been a dream. But it had all seemed so realistic.

" Baby! Baby!" Darien said as he reached over for her. " Angel, what is it? Are you okay?" he asked more than a little concerned.

Serena looked at him, still gasping in air and nodded. " J…just a bad dream. I'm sorry to have waken you."

Darien lowered her body against his and rubbed her shoulder, kissing her head. " Angel. I don't care if you woke me. I'm just glad you're all right. You sure it was just that though?" he asked.

Serena understood that he was talking about the baby and she nodded. " It was just that."

Darien nodded and held unto her tightly. As she lay in his arms, she thought about the dream she had just had. It had been so scary. Why had she and Darien been separated? And what about that man? Who was he and why hadn't he helped her? Sighing deeply, she clung unto Darien, knowing that she would receive no more sleep that night.


	10. Chapter 10

**_AN: I hope you all like this chappie... not much happening though. Next chapter the dream will be explained more._**

"Serena," Darien called from inside their bedroom.

Serena poked her head inside the room. She had tried to get some sleep after her nightmare, but had failed miserably and then eventually had gotten up and went to the living room. Turning on the TV, she watched movies all night.

" Yeah?" she asked softly.

" I was just wondering where you'd gone. You're not one to usually get up earlier than me."

Serena sighed and walked inside the room. Sitting down on the bed, she wondered if she should tell him about her dream. She was scared as to wonder why they had been so life-like and as to why she had been separated from Darien. No, she wouldn't worry him about something that was nothing and that would probably never happen again.

" I'm just a little shaken from my dream, that's all. I didn't get anymore rest last night, after that nightmare."

Darien reached over and hugged her lightly. " You sure you're okay? Wanna talk about it?" he asked concerned.

" I'm okay. But no, I don't want to talk about it. I just want to forget it, okay?"

Darien nodded and then got up. While Darien was getting dressed, Serena made breakfast for the two of them. After eating, the two decided that maybe a short walk outside in the fresh air would help erase those memories from her brain.

The two had walked quite some while, and were about to go home when something caught Serena's eyes, making her gasp. A handful of monsters were terrorizing the citizens of Tokyo. Serena reached for her purse, which had been slung against her arm, and rummaged quickly through it until she had found her communicator. Taking it out, she quickly pressed the big button, which called all her scouts at the same time. It was the newest gadget Luna, her cat guardian, had given them. It was the same thing as her old communicator, just that it could connect to the newest scouts as well.

Soon, seven mini screens flashed on the communicator. " Guys, it's Serena. There is some major trouble near the mall, there must be like 4 monsters attacking people. Come as soon as you can!" she told them before shutting her communicator.

" Man, this sucks. I wish there was something I could do!" Serena whined looking at Darien for sympathy.

He smiled down at her. " Don't worry, Sere. They'd do fine without you."

" Maybe if I just get a little closer, I can transform and kill them without endangering myself or the baby," Serena said starting to walk forwards. Darien quickly grabbed her wrist.

" Oh no you don't. You're not going anywhere near those monsters. It's too risky. Plus," he paused and looked at her mischievously, trying to get her attention away from the monsters. " I wonder how you'd look in that outfit, it can't possibly fit now."

Serena blushed crimson as she hit him playfully. " Maybe so. Still… I don't want to just sit here and do nothing."

Darien kissed her forehead, gently moving her bangs from her face. " You have to, Babe."

Serena frowned and was just about to complain some more, when the scouts showed up. Slightly shocked that they had all managed to get there at the same time, Serena walked over to them. Being their leader, it was her duty to encourage them.

" You guys… be careful. I wish I could fight alongside you, but Darien thinks it's too risky."

Seven pairs of eyes poked their way past Serena, on both of her sides, to Darien, who stood a few steps away. He smiled, slightly embarrassed, and then waved at them. Turning back to face Serena they all had smiles on their faces, happy for their leader. They then all quickly agreed with him and hurried towards the monsters.

Serena returned to Darien and hugged him close. " I'll be able to fight again soon, right?" she asked quietly, her eyes focused on her friends. " I can't believe I actually miss fighting beside them."

Darien nodded slowly. " I know you do. But you'll be able to fight soon enough."

Serena sighed and watched as the seven girls worked together to fight off the monsters. As they each disappeared into dust, as the girls combined their powers, Serena couldn't help but feel left out.

After a few minutes of watching, her head started to throb uncontrollably. She leaned into Darien as she held it. She felt really sick to her stomach as she felt her eyes close and her vision turn black.

_Serena opened her eyes and held unto her head. Looking around, she realized that she was no longer in Tokyo; she was no longer with Darien or her scouts. She was alone. But as she studied her surroundings, she realized where she was. She was back to the spot she'd been last night, right before the monster had grabbed her and she'd woken up._

_This time, she'd be ready for the monster; she hurried inside the little shack, waiting for it to approach. Within seconds, the monster appeared right outside the window. It then threw some kind of orb towards the cabin. Serena dodged unto the floor, but the shack crumbled around her, giving her no place to hide. _

_The monster once again picked her up, crushing her air supply. Gasping for air, she wondered yet again what was the point of these dreams? What was the point in having her die a second time in them? The same way, no less._

_Just as Serena was about to brace herself for the questions Darien was going to ask her when she woke up, after dying, she heard a noise and a sword stabbed the monster in its heart, killing it instantly. Serena felt herself falling backwards as the monster's grip failed. She was about to hit the ground when someone caught her. Hoping it would be Darien; she turned her head upwards and looked into the face of her hero. But once again, it wasn't her prince, but that same bizarre man._

" _Why I'm a here again? Why did you leave me the first time? Where is Darien? I fainted didn't I? That's what brought me here? Is that why I've been fainting so much lately? Answer me!" Serena said frantically._

" _My, my… so many questions," the man said smiling down at her. " We must hurry again. This place is no longer safe. All your questions will be answered in time, Princess."_

" _But I'm not your princess, well I am, but I'm not supposed to be living here, not for awhile anyways."_

" _While living here, Miss. Serenity, you will remain Princess. But as soon as you wake again, you will once again become a mere teenager."  
_

" _Mere? I am Sailor Moon after all," she argued with the man as he carried her off into the distance. _


	11. Chapter 11

**_AN: 100+ reviews!! Thanks to all my readers and reviewers!! I know its a short chappie, but I was bored and decided to write, and figured a short update is better than no update. I'll try and post again in a few days. Hopefully more will be come clear in this chappie. Please review and tell me what you think. _**

**Previously…**

" _**Why I'm I here again? Why did you leave me the first time? Where is Darien? I fainted didn't I? That's what brought me here? Is that why I've been fainting so much lately? Answer me!" Serena said frantically.**_

" _**My, my… so many questions," the man said smiling down at her. " We must hurry again. This place is no longer safe. All your questions will be answered in time, Princess."**_

" _**But I'm not your princess, well I am, but I'm not supposed to be living here, not for awhile anyways."**_

" _**While living here, Miss. Serenity, you will remain Princess. But as soon as you wake again, you will once again become a mere teenager."**_

" _**Mere? I am Sailor Moon after all," she argued with the man as he carried her off into the distance.**_

_The man stopped walking when they reached a small stream. He looked down at her, not moving. Serena looked up at him and gave him a questioning look, wondering why he wasn't letting go of her._

_" Umm… if we are safe here, can I get put down?"_

_The man gave her a smile, his grip tightening around her. He started walking again, stopping inches away from the river. He bent down, crouching down on his knees and held her body out over the water. Serena, who had started tossing frantically trying to wriggle out of his grasp, stopped suddenly as he put her over the water._

_" What the heck do you think you're doing!" she screamed at him. " Lower me this instant!" Her eyes becoming big blue blobs of tears._

_The man smiled and quickly lowered himself unto the ground, pulling her into his arms once again. As she glared at him, trying to calm down, he wiped away her tears. Stroking her hair, he held her close, as he began to laugh._

_" What is so funny?" Serena growled at him._

_" You really thought I was going to dump you into the water. I would never hurt you, Princess. My loyalties are to you one hundred percent. I would never let anything happen to you."_

_Serena sighed and looked over at him, into his blue eyes. She searched them, to see if they held any traces of deceit, but found none. She looked over at the water and then back at him. She started laughing as well. She didn't know why, but his laughing was contagious. She elbowed him in the chest as she crawled unto the ground beside him._

_" So…are you finally going to tell me your name?" Serena asked after they'd stopped laughing._

_The man looked over at her and then looked at the distant sea. " I don't see why it's of relevance. I'm only in your dreams."_

_Serena placed her hand on his, and he turned suddenly around. His eyes moved from her hand to her eyes. She sighed softly and then placed her head on his shoulder, this very much surprising the two of them._

_" Still… I want to be able to call for you when I come back here, if I'm ever in trouble. I don't want to be alone."_

_The man smiled down at her and once again brought her into his arms. " Don't worry, I'll always protect you, and here, you'll never be alone."_

Serena jerked as her eyes popped open. She was lying on the grass. She slowly sat up only to find Darien staring at her intensely. Looking around, she realized that she was back to where she'd been before she'd fainted. She'd been watching the girls fight the monsters and then she'd felt dizzy and fainted. She looked at Darien, who lowered himself to the ground, quickly by her side. He looked so worried. She instantly looked away.

She'd just been with another man. She'd just cuddled up to someone other than Darien. She'd let herself be lured into a sense of bliss with someone she barely knew. She felt sick to her stomach. It was like she had cheated on him, even though it was just a dream. She couldn't look at him, without feeling so completely guilty over something she couldn't control. She didn't want to faint all these times and she certainly didn't want to be living in some other world with another guy, right? She loved Darien. They were destined to be wed, they were soul mates.

Taking her eyes off Darien, she realized that the girls had killed the monsters and now were all crowded around her. Each looking at her with concerned looks on their faces. Serena stood up, leaving Darien on the ground. She quickly pushed her way through the crowd of girls and started to walk away, not turning back to face any of them.

Darien stared at Serena's back as she walked slowly away, completely shocked. What was wrong with her that she didn't even bother to give him a comforting acknowledgment to her health? She had just fainted after all. He looked up at the girls and gave them a confused look. Mina was the first one to speak up.

" Don't worry, Darien. I'll go after her and see what's up," she said as she hurried after Serena, leaving the rest of the group behind her. The rest watched her catch up to Serena and then they sighed, going their separate ways. Darien got up and was torn between going after Serena and Mina, and leaving the two best friends to talk and going home to wait for her. Finally deciding on the second choice, he began to walk in the opposite direction.


	12. Chapter 12

**_AN: Thanks again for all my readers and reviewers. Reviews make my day. Hope you guys are liking my story. In the last AN I forgot to say, please don't hate me for adding this mystery man in Serena's dreams. You'll soon see the purpose of him. And don't worry, I'm 100 percent Serena and Darien. Hope you enjoy._**

" Serena!" Mina called after her best friend. After finally catching up, she placed her hand on Serena's shoulder to stop her. Panting lightly, Mina looked over at her friend.

" What's wrong, Serena? You left so fast… we were all so worried, especially Darien."

Serena sighed and looked over at Mina. " Look… it's a really long story," Serena paused and looked around. " Actually, I've been wanting to tell someone all day… can I come over to your house and maybe we can talk?"

Mina smiled and nodded. " Of course, that sounds great. We can have a girl's night like we used to. Plus, Andrew isn't going to be home until early in the morning. He's working the late shift tonight at The Crown, so the house will be ours until the wee hours of the morning."

Serena let go of a sigh she hadn't known she'd been holding. " Great."

The two headed towards Mina's house. Since Mina had moved to Tokyo without her parents, after her and Andrew had started going out, and after they had fallen in love, she moved in with him. The two were perfectly happy together.

When they arrived at Mina's house, they quickly ordered their supper, Japanese take-out. While waiting for it to arrive they sat down on the couch. Serena didn't know exactly where to start. There was just so much to say. Sighing, she looked over at her friend, clearing her throat to get her attention.

" Mina. What I am about to tell you, you can't tell the rest of the girls, okay? Darien neither."

Mina nodded. " Of course, Sere. I'm sure you'll tell them when you're ready."

Serena smiled. " Thanks. I will, just as soon as I figure out what this all means. It all started with me dreaming that I was in future Tokyo. I was Princess there. While waiting for Darien, this man came up to me. He told me to follow him because I was in great danger. I then saw Darien, coming towards me, and as I ran to him, a wall divided us. After realizing that Darien couldn't save me, I followed the man to safety, only safety turned out to be not so safe. The man left and a monster attacked me. That's when I woke up."

Serena paused taking a deep breath, and letting her friend absorb the details so far. When Mina nodded her head, Serena decided that she should continue.

" The next dream I had was earlier, when I fainted. I was brought back to the exact spot I'd left off in the first dream. Only this time, I was aware that I was dreaming. I realized that I was not supposed to be there. The monster found me again and started to attack me. I was just about to die again when the man reappeared and killed it. He then took me to a river, where I thought he was going to drown me, and I asked for his name, but he refused to tell me it."

When Serena stopped, Mina figured that it was the end of the dream so she began to talk.

" Serena. I have no idea what all this means, but I don't see the problem. This mystery man saved your life, but what is there to hide from Darien?"

Serena sighed deeply and at that moment Mina knew there was more. " What aren't you telling me, Rena? You know you can tell me."

Serena nodded. " Its just that near the end of my dream, we sort of ended up in each others arms," Serena paused at Mina's gasp, before continuing hastily. " It wasn't really like that, Mina, it was pretty well platonic, and you know I'd never cheat on Darien. Plus, it was in my dreams, which I have no control over."

Mina was about to comment when the doorbell rang. She slowly got up and gave Serena an apologetic look. After giving her an 'one moment' sign with her finger, she hurried into the hallway. Serena sat there, her breathing in short gasps. She could tell that Mina had been shocked, but she had to understand that it wasn't her fault. She couldn't stop the dreams.

Serena strained her neck to try and see into the hallway. Mina had taken the take-out boxes and placed them on the small table near the entrance. She then proceeded in paying the deliveryman. As the front door closed, Mina picked up the several small boxes and hurried over to Serena. Placing them on the coffee table in front of them, she looked over at Serena.

" Rena, I want you to stop worrying about these dreams, okay? It's not healthy to be so stressed out about it. Just think about your baby. You said that it was platonic, right? Also, you're right, you have no control over your dreams. Just try and forget about them. We'll have a great night, and soon enough, all this will be over with."

Serena sighed. Mina was right. She needed to calm down. The stress couldn't be all that good on the baby. She nodded her head and reached over to start opening the take-out boxes. Just as she did, she felt a sharp pain go through her head and she once again felt lightheaded. Her hand flew to her head as her eyes met Mina's concerned ones.

" Sere? You okay, girl?" Mina asked placing a hand on her best friend's shoulder.

" No," Serena said as she let her body fall backwards unto the couch. " It's happening again," and with that she once again blacked out.


	13. Chapter 13

**_AN: Here is another chappie. Please remember as you read this that Serena and Darien will get back together and that this is only an obstacle for their love. Hope you enjoy and tell me what you think. _**

_Serena opened her eyes to find herself in a beautiful bedroom. She slowly got up and walked around the large room. As she did, a young woman ran up to her and smiled politely. She then quickly said her greetings, bowed, and then quietly asked if Serena needed anything. Serena gave her a funny look and then realized that she must have woken up in her future palace. She smiled at the woman before her, seeing clearly now that she was Serena's maid, and shook her head. The maid was about to leave when Serena thought of something and stopped her._

_" Wait!" she called after her as she grabbed her hand. The maid turned around, shocked that her princess had touched her. Realizing that this was not proper princess etiquette, Serena blushed softly._

_" Yes, Princess Serenity?" the woman asked softly._

_" Has a man come to see me this morning?"_

_The maid thought for a second and then nodded. " I believe so, your Highness, I'll verify it with the front entrance guard of course. If you'll excuse me, I'll go right away."_

_Serena nodded her head and watched as the maid hurried out of her bedroom, shutting the door behind her. Serena walked around the room, trying to figure out why she was here this time. Opening the top drawer of her dresser she found her communicator and transformation broach along with her wand. A smile came over her face as she realized that she was in fact needed here as Sailor Moon. She hadn't noticed it until now, but as she looked at herself in the full-length mirror, she realized that she wasn't pregnant. She shook her head, wondering how she had overlooked that before. She could do what she loved doing here; she could fight._

_She quickly found a pretty pink dress and put it on. After fixing herself up, she made her way to her bedroom door. Just as she was about to open it, the door flung open nearly hitting her. Serena gasped loudly as she backed up. The maid hurried inside, realized what she had done, and then fell to the ground._

_" Princes Serenity, I am forever in repentance! As you know I'm new here. I should have knocked. Please don't have me fired."_

_Serena smiled and then helped the girl up. " Of course not. What's your name?"_

_" Brianna, your Highness."_

_" Well then Brianna, what did the front gate guard tell you?"_

_" There was a man who came to see you… umm… a tall man with silver hair and blue eyes… he didn't give his name, he just told the guard that you were expecting him."_

_Serena smiled and nodded. " Thank you Brianna."_

_Serena quickly hurried down the stairs and towards the front entrance. Her smile brightened as she laid eyes on her mystery man. Running up to him, she grabbed his hand and then quickly walked him outside._

_" What are you doing here? How did you know that I'd be here?" Serena asked softly, not conscious of still holding his hand, as they walked towards the garden._

_" I can sense when you enter this time period."_

_" I'm so glad you're here," Serena whispered as they stopped walking._

_They stared at the beautiful garden, the one where her first dream of him had started. She bent down to pick up a flower. Holding it up to her nose, she breathed in the sweet smell of roses. She rose to straighten herself, but as she did, she felt something hard hit the back of her head. Spinning around, she realized that the man had been directly above her and that she had knocked him out when she rose so quickly. Falling back to the ground, she hunched over him._

_She gently ran her fingers along his face, his soft skin giving her shivers. She quickly began to tear up. This man, although she didn't know his name, was a good man. He'd helped her in her dreams; he'd given her a friend. Placing her head on his chest, she could hear his heart beating steadily, the rhythm of it sending her to a peaceful place. After a couple of minutes, she felt him move ever so slightly beneath her. She quickly moved herself off of him and stared into his eyes. A faint blush crept over her cheeks as he smiled._

_" I'm so sorry! Are you okay?" Serena asked softly, very much concerned._

_" I am now," he said, pulling her back unto his chest. Serena once again blushed, but didn't move away._

_" I'm glad. I don't know what I'd do without you. You've become such a big part of my life," Serena said turning to face him._

_The man looked lovingly at her as he brushed her face with his fingers. His eyes dropped from her face to her lips. Seeing this, Serena inched forward. As if there was an invisible magnet force bringing them together, their lips met. And at this moment, no thoughts of Darien came to mind. This man kissed her so tenderly, with so much love, even though they barely knew each other. She smiled into his face and then broke apart. Their noses touching, she looked into his eyes, smiling._

_" Now will you tell me your name?" she asked through a giggle._

_The man moved slightly away from her, just far enough to kiss her nose. " If you really want to know, of course, My Love," he paused and lightly kissed her again. " It's Adrien."_

_Just as those words exited his mouth, Serena could feel herself losing him. It was like her spirit was moving, but her body was staying put. She didn't want to leave, but she knew that her leaving would win out._

_" I have to go… I can feel myself waking up. Wait for me?" she asked pleadingly._

_" Of course, Princess. I'll always be here for you, like I said before."_

_Serena smiled and reached to kiss him one last time before she woke up. He held her close, kissing her ever so delicately. She felt her body moving away from his. She was soon floating in the air. She looked down at him and felt a tear roll down her face._

_" Adrien!" she yelled after him, holding her hand out to him vainly. " Adrien!"_

Serena jerked awake, to find Mina staring at her intensely. " Serena! Are you okay? What happened? Why were you screaming Adrien? Is that the mystery man's name?"

Serena's fingers went to her lips as she remembered his kisses. Her vision hazed as she memorized his face in her mind. She'd always remember his handsome face, his blue eyes. Her mind jerked. Blue eyes. Darien had blue eyes as well. How could she have kissed Adrien? She loved Darien so much. Sighing, she faced Mina.

" Yes. It's his name," Serena said calmly, avoiding telling her about the dream. She quickly began fanning herself. " Is it hot in here? I'm so thirsty, can you get me a glass of water?"

Mina nodded. Getting up, she hurried into the kitchen. Serena sighed a sigh of relief as Mina did this. She'd managed to avoid telling her about her dream, at least for now. She just didn't know how to tell her best friend, someone who trusted her and looked up to her as her leader, that she had cheated on her betrothed. She just couldn't.


	14. Chapter 14

**_AN: Sorry all you guys for taking so long to update… I've been bed-ridden with a bad flu. Anyways… here is the next chappie. I'd like to dedicate this chapter to my friend Mandy. Happy Belated Birthday! Hope you enjoy!_**

Serena woke up to find herself laying once again in an unfamiliar room. She shook her head as she sat up. Looking around, she finally recognized where she was. She was in Mina's guest room. Sighing, she remembered the day before. After assuring Mina that everything was alright and that she felt fine, she'd fallen asleep on the couch. But how is it that she hadn't had another dream? If she had been asleep then shouldn't she have seen Adrien? Confused, now more than ever, her thoughts changed to how she'd even gotten here. Andrew must have carried her here the night before.

Reaching over, Serena picked up her purse that lay beside her on the floor. Quickly fishing through it, she found her cell phone. After a quick glance at the screen, she realized that she had a voice mail. Holding the phone up to her ear, she listened.

" Hey, Serena," Darien started before taking a deep breath. " I'm really worried about you. You left so suddenly earlier. To be honest, I was a little hurt that you didn't feel the need to talk to me about what happened. But I just hope that everything is alright. It's… almost ten now, and you're still not back. I'm guessing Mina caught up with you and that you're staying the night with her. Anyways… there is something I need to talk to you about… call me as soon as you can, okay? I love you Serena, remember that always. I'll be by your side no matter what. Bye."

Serena felt tears come to her eyes as she closed her phone. Falling backwards, she stared up at the ceiling. He'd be by her side no matter what? She shook her head, she knew how much he loved her, but even she knew that if he found out about Adrien, there would be no chance for them to rekindle their love yet again. Not after marrying Seiya so soon after their breakup, not after keeping her pregnancy of his child a secret. No, he would be by her side through everything, everything except infidelity.

Her cell phone then vibrated in her hand, making her jerk away in shock. After catching her breath, she sat up and looked at the cover to see who it was. It was Darien. Serena sighed deeply. If she didn't answer it, he would just come here to find her and make everyone worry about her. Plus if everything were okay, like she told Mina, then why wouldn't she talk to him. So far, Mina only knew about a hug, and even though that was not the best thing to do when you were carrying your boyfriend's baby, it wasn't really reason to stop talking to him entirely. Flipping open the phone, she brought it up to her ear.

" Hi Darien. Sorry about yesterday… I just… needed to be alone," Serena said in a hurry.

" It's okay, as long as you're alright," Darien answered in an understanding voice.

" I'm fine. There was something you wanted to talk about?"

" Yes. My work called late last night, wondering why I hadn't been in in a few days. Not wanting to get into a long conversation, I just told them I'd been out with a cold. They weren't too impressed. Anyways… to make a long story short, they insisted that I go to this ball they're throwing. They made it sound like a 'be there or lose your job' kind of thing, so I guess I'm going to have to go. I was wondering if you would honor me, by accompanying me there?"

Serena smiled into the phone." Oh, Darien, you know I'd love to go with you," she answered his question, momentarily forgetting about Adrien. Then quickly remembering that it would be very awkward around him until the dreams went away, she tried to reverse her answer. " But… do you think it is a good idea? I mean, you showing up with me… they are bound to ask some questions."

Darien laughed softly into the phone. " I don't care. You're my girlfriend, and you're carrying my child, I want you to be there beside me no matter what they might say."

Serena mentally berated herself for answering him so fast. She couldn't very well say no after him telling her that he didn't care what others thought. He wanted her there, and she loved him, one night couldn't be all that bad, right? If she gave Darien her full attention, maybe her thoughts wouldn't stray to Adrien.

" Okay, well if you're okay with it… when is it?"

" Tonight at seven. I know its completely last minute, but like I said, they called last night, its last minute for me too."

" That's okay. Pick me up at Mina's around six thirty?"

" Sounds great. Thanks again Sere, you're the best!"

Serena stared at the phone as he hung up, his last words ringing in her ears. _You're the best. _Serena dropped the phone unto her bed as she gave in to sobs. He was the perfect boyfriend, and she was… unfaithful.

Serena went silent as she heard a knock on the door. She quietly wiped away her tears as the door slowly opened. Serena sat up as Mina came in and smiled at her.

" Good morning, Rena. You feeling okay?" she asked softly as she made her way to the window to open the curtains.

" I'm fine. Darien just called… he wants me to go to this ball with him tonight. His work called last night and pretty much told him that he had to go, or his job was on the line."

Mina turned around and faced Serena. " That sounds terrible, but a ball," her voice changed drastically into a dreamed one. " That's so cool!" she squealed rushing over to her side.

" Yeah," Serena paused and looked away. " It's just, those dreams, their seeming so real. I feel so guilty."

" Don't Rena. You told me yourself, the hug was strictly platonic, right? Don't beat yourself up over it."

Serena turned back to face her friend and smiled. She had to try and make things right between her and Darien again. She just had to. She loved him too much to let some silly dreams come between them. Especially when it wasn't the first time. She would go to that ball, have a great time with Darien, and then soon enough they'd be back to there normal selves.


	15. Chapter 15

**_AN: Sorry sorry I know I keep on saying that you'll find out Adrien's purpose in the next chapter, but this time I mean it. Second half of the dance. Promise. Hope you enjoy and tell me what you think. There will be more Sere x Dare fluff in future chappies, don't worry. _**

Serena hurried into her bedroom, looking at her watch. It was nearly six fifteen. She only had fifteen minutes to get ready for her date. Glaring at herself in the mirror, she realized that she didn't look so great. Her eyes were puffy from crying and her hair was all messed up. Luckily for her, she had a remedy for that. It also worked for the fact that she didn't have any thing special to wear. None of Mina's clothes would fit her of course. Picking up her purse, she rummaged through it until she found a pink pen-like stick.

Smiling to herself, she held it up and whispered, " Luna Pen, transform me into…" Serena paused as she thought of how she wanted to look like exactly. " an elegant date."

Beams of light surrounded her, and she momentarily wondered if this was good for the baby. But after a few seconds, the beams were gone and in their place, was a beautiful dressed up Serena.

Looking at herself in the mirror, Serena was impressed. Her dress with tight across the chest, with a low-cut neckline, and then flowed down just above her pregnant stomach until her ankles. The bodice was a hot pink, while the rest of the dress was a light pink. Accompanying the dress, she wore pink strappy shoes, and matching pink choker and earrings with tiny crescent moons.

Smiling to herself she looked at her purse, which was on her shoulder, one that had appeared magically with the rest. It as well was a lovely shade of pink. Putting her personal stuff in it, she hurried out the door and into the living room. Mina and Andrew were sitting there and turned their heads as she appeared.

" Rena!" Mina gasped. " You look stunning."

Andrew smiled and nodded his head. " You look amazing, Sere."

Serena thanked them and then was about to sit down, when she heard the front door bell ring. Turning around, she started walking towards the door. While making her way there, she said goodbye to her friends. Reaching the door, she took a deep breath. She could do this. All she had to do was think about the man she loved. It was as simple as that.

Opening the door, she smiled brightly at Darien. " Hey," she said in a wispy voice.

" Hey," Darien said back as he reached in and kissed her softly on the lips.

When he pulled away, he noticed that Serena wasn't smiling. She had a distant look in her eyes, like she was far away in thought. Brushing it off as nothing, he took her hand in his and walked farther into the hallway. The two walked to Darien's car in silence.

Within minutes, they were in the car and were driving to the ball. Serena couldn't help but feel distant from Darien. When he'd kissed her, all she could think about was that the last man she'd kissed had been Adrien, even if it was only in her dreams. She could still feel his lips on hers. Sighing lightly, she pushed away the thought.

Once they arrived, Darien helped Serena out of the car and took her hand. As they started to walk the short distance to the building, he leaned over and whispered in her ear, " Did I tell you yet this evening how beautiful you look?"

Serena blushed. " Thanks Darien," she said through a smile.

The two walked inside, where they were immediately surrounded by Darien's boss and wife. The couple looked to be around fifty or so, but still very much in love. After introducing themselves, they turned to her and Darien and asked who she was.

" This is Serena, my girlfriend," Darien said and then frowned. Somehow that didn't seem to merit what they shared. They were so much more than boyfriend and girlfriend. They were best friends, lovers, Prince and Princess, destined for each other, soul mates. But he couldn't very well say any of that to his boss, so he left it at that.

Serena's eyes widened as she saw Darien frown after mentioning her as his girlfriend. What was wrong? Was he ashamed of her? Did he know something was wrong? She knew that they sometimes could tell what the other was thinking, but he didn't know, did he? Was that why he had frowned? Because he knew that she was having an affair and didn't want to be calling her his girlfriend anymore? Serena felt tears sting her eyes, but she blinked them away. Now was not the time to worry about that. They had a party to attend.

" Oh I see…" said Darien's boss, his eyes traveling to her stomach and stopping there for a second. Darien, seeing this, spoke up before his boss could say anything rude, or hurtful.

" We're having a baby Sir, that's why I've been absent the past few days. We were… preparing for the baby," he lied, but figured it was partially the truth.

" I see. Well why didn't you tell me Darien? I had no idea."

_Neither did I_, Darien mumbled in his mind. Turning his attention to a smiling Serena, he nodded his head towards the dance floor. " If you don't mind Sir, Serena can't stay up on her feet for too long, and I'd really like to get in a dance or two before she needs to rest."

The man nodded, a smile on his face. He watched the two walk off towards the dance floor and then turned to face his wife. " Oh, young love."

Serena and Darien walked to the middle of the dance floor and Darien bow slightly, holding out his hand. " Serena, my love, will you dance with me?"

Serena grinned and gently took his hand. " Of course, my Prince."

Darien's eyes shown love as he stepped closer to her. He held her as they swayed gently to the slow music. Serena moved closer to him as well, her face next to his head. Just when Serena was beginning to believe that this evening was going to be a pleasant one, she saw a flash of something that made her heart race. But before she could have a second look, it was gone. Just a streak of silver hair and blue eyes that were gone before she could double blink.

_It couldn't be him_, Serena said to herself trying to calm down. _I'm awake, and he only shows up in my dreams. If I did, in fact, see silver hair and blue eyes, it must have been someone else. I shouldn't worry about it. _Still, her mind wondered from the man she held close, and stayed with the image of her dream man.


	16. Chapter 16

**_AN: Here is another chapter. Don't hate me... you STILL won't find out Adrien's purpose... I broke my promise tear tear. Don't worry... next part of the dance you will. Hope you guys like it... please check my POLL on my lookup... its new... you can choose which story sounds best for my next SM fanfiction. Don't worry, this one still has atleast 4 more chapters, it's just to get ready. So please vote. Summaries are written on my lookup._**

Darien could see that something was bothering Serena, so after the music changed to the next song, he gently placed his hand on her hips and guided her to their table. After helping her into her seat, he sat down beside her. She smiled at him, when he took her hand, but still he knew something was up.

" Serena. Are you alright? You seem a little… distracted."

Serena's eyes shown something that looked oddly like guilt and fear mixed together. Quickly she covered that and shook her head slowly. She told him that she was fine and that she just wasn't used to being out in public. Deciding that getting her upset over just a hunch wasn't worth it, he gave up.

After ordering their meals, Serena had calmed down. She hadn't seen Adrien again, so she gave in to the notion that it had all been part of her imagination. That she was simply feeling guilty over kissing him in her dreams and that it was showing now.

" Darien," Serena started, eager to convince him that she was fine. " I finished filling out the papers the other day for my divorce. I was wondering if you could take me to my lawyer tomorrow? I already found a one and called to make an appointment."

Darien nodded his head. " Of course. Although I am a little confused that you'd bring it up now."

Serena's face fell. _Great move Serena. The first thing you say to the man all evening and it's about your divorce with another man. Smooth. You were just so eager to talk that you ended up making him doubt your sanity all over again._

" You're right, sorry…" Serena lowered her head and gazed at her fork.

She felt Darien take her hand and rub it gently. " Hey, hey," he said in a soothing voice.

" It's okay, I didn't mean to make you upset. Is that what's been bothering you all evening?"

Serena looked over at him. He was looking at her with so much love. If only he knew the truth. Sighing, Serena realized that she had the perfect escape. If she told him that that was the reason she'd been so upset, then he would stop asking her what was wrong. But could she lie directly to his face?

Looking into his eyes she nodded, her eye's never leaving his. " Yes."

Darien got up and walked over to her. He gently hugged her and then went around the table again and back to his seat. Within minutes, their food arrived, and they began to eat. Serena had barely started eating when she saw a glimpse of silver. Serena couldn't believe it. Blinking several times to see if it was a hallucination or not, she realized that he was for real.

Her body froze in place as he found her and smiled from afar. She gazed over at him and quickly rose. She looked over at a confused Darien and quickly excused herself from the table, saying that she needed to go to the bathroom. Hurrying towards Adrien, she looked back to see if Darien was watching them. When she saw that he wasn't, she quickly grabbed Adrien's sleeve and pulled him into the hallway.

" What are you doing here?" Serena asked her face turning red with fear.

Adrien smiled at her and kissed her hand. " You look cute when you're upset."

Serena's gaze softened and she blushed. Before realizing what was happening, he leaned down and kissed her. What was meant to be a quick peck, quickly turned into a deeper passionate one. Serena couldn't help but get lost in his embrace. She knew that what they were doing was wrong, but she also knew that she wouldn't see him again until she feel asleep… or that was how it usually worked.

Serena broke away and looked up at him, her eyes shown deep affection. " I'm glad that you're here, don't get me wrong, just… what _are _you doing here? I'm not asleep."

Adrien smiled, holding her hand in his. " I couldn't wait to see you again."

Serena smiled at him and then leaned up on her toes to kiss him again. " You really shouldn't be here though. I mean here at this ball… Darien's here."

Adrien's smile turned slightly into a frown. " But… I want to be with you all the time. It's not fair that he gets you all day, and I only get you for a few hours each night."

" Adrien…" Serena's voice trailed as she stared up at him. " I want you in my life too, but… I don't want Darien to find out. It would kill him. I can't risk that."

" But Baby…" Adrien said in a low voice, moving closer to Serena, until she was in his arms. " I love you."

Serena stared into his eyes and blink back tears. This was not supposed to happen. He wasn't supposed to love her, not when she was destined to be with another man. Darien was her soul mate, and you couldn't fight with that. Sighing she pushed herself backwards. Looking into his eyes, she started.

" I… I care for you deeply, Adrien, but Darien… he's my soul mate, my future. There can't be an us anymore. If he were to find out… it would ruin what we've worked so hard to rebuild. I don't think our love would last if he found out about us."

Adrien's hands rose to her face. " But I can't leave you."

" You must."

Just then, Serena heard a huff coming from someone behind her. No, it couldn't be. How much had he heard if it was him? Serena's eyes closed momentarily as she wondered how she'd explain herself if it was him. But then again, maybe it wasn't him? She had looked and he hadn't been watching her leave. How could he know where she'd gone if he hadn't watched? Turning around, eyes closed, she knew that she had to find out sooner or later. Facing the person, Serena opened her eyes.

**_AN: Tell me what you think... is anyone starting to like Adrien? I kinda am... anywho Darien and Serena all the way! _**


	17. Chapter 17

**_AN: Here is the next chapter... I felt so bad for leaving it were I did. Hope this quick update makes up for it. Hope you enjoy and please review. Thanks to everyone who voted for the next story. If you haven't, please do. Thanks!_**

Darien looked at Serena as she stood up suddenly from the table. He gave her a questioning look, silently asking her what was wrong. After noticing that she'd caught his attention, she mumbled something about having to use the bathroom and then hurried off. Taking a few seconds to take it all in before turning around, he found that she was already near the hallway, in the opposite direction of the bathrooms. Figuring she must have lost track of where they were, he rose to go help her.

Darien quickly walked after her and stopped just before turning the corner to the hallway he'd seen her go down. He'd stopped when he'd heard her voice talking to someone. She sounded upset. Wanting to know once and for all what was up with her tonight, he didn't move forward, but stayed there and listened.

" You really shouldn't be here though. I mean here at this ball… Darien's here."

Who was she talking to, he wondered. He didn't want to risk moving and have her see him, so he didn't try and see who she was talking to. But who could she possibly be hiding from him? Him of all people. He couldn't make out all of their conversation… he couldn't hear the other person's words. For some reason, he could only hear Serena's. He shrugged it off as having a special connection with her and that was the reason why he could hear her soft words.

" Adrien…" Serena's voice trailed before continuing. " I want you in my life too, but… I don't want Darien to find out. It would kill him. I can't risk that."

Darien's heart stopped. It was a guy. Adrien. How could Serena do this to him? After all they'd been through already. He couldn't believe his ears. It sounded like she was having an affair. Wanting to scream, Darien raised his hand to his mouth to hold back his words. She was carrying his child for goodness sakes. She shouldn't be anywhere's near another man.

" I… I care for you deeply, Adrien, but Darien… he's my soul mate, my future. There can't be an us anymore. If he were to find out… it would ruin what we've worked so hard to rebuild. I don't think our love would last if he found out about us."

Darien sighed deeply as he heard this. She cared for another man… she cared for him deeply. What did that say about her? She'd gotten married to a man she didn't love, then left him for Darien, only to leave him for this Adrien fellow. All the while carrying his child!

He should have been happy to hear that she was telling this guy that they couldn't be together anymore, but Darien just couldn't. Serena was right. Knowing that she'd been unfaithful to him ruined any chance of love for them… didn't it? Darien thought about that for a moment and realized that even so, he couldn't imagine his life without her again. Darien couldn't take it any longer. He had to do or say something. Stepping forward, he looked into the hallway, only to find Serena. Alone.

His mind raced. He had just heard her talking to someone, yet no one was around her. Stepping closer, he watched as she stopped talking and turned around, her eyes closed. She stood that way for a few seconds before opening her eyes. Her gaze quickly lifted as she stared into his eyes.

" Darien," Serena gasped as she felt her eyes fill with tears. She knew that this was the beginning of the end if he had heard any part of their conversation. She felt her heart race as she thought of losing him once again. She couldn't bare that.

Darien looked away from her and then carefully inspected the hall again. Still, he found no one. Turning back to Serena, he found her very close to him. Looking into her teary eyes, he didn't know what to say. Serena then moved her hand from her side and gently raised it to his cheek. Darien jerked away and stared at her with distaste.

" What are you doing? How can you even touch me after saying what you just did…?" his voice was raised as the anger he was feeling radiated in his words and facial expressions.

" Darien… please… I can explain," Serena started, trying to catch her breath. She felt light headed from all the drama and sick to her stomach.

" I don't think you can, Serena," disgust in his voice.

" But…but…" Serena said through sobs. She felt her legs shaking beneath her and she leaned against the wall for support.

" Infidelity, Serena! After all we have been through. Gosh!"

Darien turned away, not being able to look at her anymore. He was about to walk off when Serena grabbed his wrist. She couldn't let him walk off like that without at least trying to make things right.

" Darien. I told him that I couldn't be with him anymore. I love you. I need you," Serena pleaded as she walked into his arms. Begging him to hold her.

" Serena," Darien started and was about to yell some more when he felt her tears wet his shoulder. She was crying so hard, her was body shaking. He couldn't help but remember that the last time she'd been crying so hard was when he'd found her that fateful day after Seiya had hit her. That day hadn't been an accident, having them find each other once again when they had needed each other the most. Darien couldn't ignore that.

As Serena cried against him, her body pressed up to his, he felt her large stomach. She was carrying his child. He couldn't overlook that. She was crying, she felt terrible for what she'd done; there was no question about that. She was in his arms right now, isn't that what mattered. If she was truly sorry, couldn't they work things out? Their destiny had to be worth something right. Sighing he held her tightly. Regardless of her cheating on him, he still loved her; he still wanted her.

Kissing her lightly on the head, he stroked her back in a soothing way. Slowly pulling apart, he looked into her eyes once again. He found shame and pain there. Holding her still close to him, he brought one hand up to her face, wiping away her tears with his thumb.

" You… you sorry about what you did?" he asked so low he wondered if she'd heard.

" Darien, of course. I'm so so sorry. It was never supposed to be like this… we were friends and then… oh my gosh Darien, I'm so sorry. Please forgive me," Serena wept.

" Serena. I'm deeply hurt by what you did, but I can't let my anger stop us from being together. I can't let it divide us again. I still love you. I always have and always will."

" Darien…" her voice trailed as she felt her body begin to tingle. Looking at Darien, she found that both of their bodies were glowing. Her eyes found Darien's, fear evident in both their eyes.

" What's happening?" Serena asked him silently, panic in her voice.

Darien shook his head. He had no idea. " Stay close to me. Don't worry Serena. What ever it is, we are in it together. I'll protect you," and with that, all went white.

_**AN: How was that? Happy with the SereDare fluff? Hope so. So for all you who have read 'Alone', you might now what's happening… for those who have no idea, I guess you'll just have to wait. Review and tell me what you thought. **__****_


	18. Chapter 18

_**AN: This is the final chapter to I Would Love To Love You. I hope you guys like it. I will be posting the first chapter of my new Sailor Moon fanfic later tonight, or tomorrow(choice number 1). Hope you guys check it out.**_

_Previously _

_" Darien…" her voice trailed as she felt her body begin to tingle. Looking at Darien, she found that both of their bodies were glowing. Her eyes found Darien's, fear evident in both their eyes._

_" What's happening?" Serena asked him silently, panic in her voice._

_Darien shook his head. He had no idea. " Stay close to me. Don't worry Serena. What ever it is, we are in it together. I'll protect you," and with that, all went white._

Serena and Darien soon found themselves in a place that they had never been before. Everything around them was so full of color. Everything looked so beautiful and healthy. Serena stood next to Darien, silently asking him if he knew where they were. When he just shook his head, she sighed softly. The two stepped forward a few steps before Serena stopped suddenly and gasped.

" What are you doing here?" she yelled in anger. Darien turned around to face her, clearly confused once again.

" Serena? Who are you talking to?" he asked gently, knowing full well she couldn't be talking to him.

Serena's angry face turned to face him and she huffed. " Adrien. I have no idea why he is here. I wish he'd just leave me alone."

Darien looked around their newfound location, but couldn't find him. There was nothing around them other than trees. Turning back to Serena, he gently took her hand in his.

" Darling," he started gently. " There is no one here."

Serena's face suddenly changed from angry to scared. " What do you mean? He is standing right next to us."

Darien looked once again, but his search was in vain. " I think… maybe only you can see him, Sere. I can't see anyone," he said as softly as he could.

Serena felt tears come to her eyes as she stared at Adrien. " What do you want?" she asked him bitterly.

_" I want you, Serena,"_ Adrien answered her in a deep voice.

Darien saw Serena's facial expression change and knew that Adrien must have had said something to her. This was just too weird. Only Serena could see and hear him? What was happening? This shouldn't even be humanly possible. Was Serena going crazy?

" What did he say, Serena?" Darien asked, not letting go of her hand.

" He said that he wants me and that is why he is here," she paused and her vision shifted from him to in front of herself again, where Adrien must have been. " Leave us alone, Adrien! I don't want to be with you. Darien is my life!"

_" No can do, Angel. **WE **are destined to be together, not you and this imposter. Remember everything about your dream world, and now all the bad things that have happened to you here. Which place do you want to live in forever?"_

Serena fell softly to her knees as she covered her face with her hands. She had to choose. But how could she? Of course she loved Darien, and she wanted to be completely with him, but in her dream world, she could fight the Negaverse. She could once again be a fighter without having to worry about her pregnancy. Her dream world didn't have horrific memories of Seiya or the pain of being apart from Darien the first time. She wouldn't have the responsibility of caring for a child in that world. But still… a life without Darien? He'd helped her through everything. He'd forgiven her after she'd pretty much cheated on him. How could she leave the man she fully and completely loved? Looking at Adrien she knew her answer.

" I choose here! I can't live without Darien again. He has helped me through everything, not you! I love him more than anything! You would never ever come close to being as important to me as he is!"

_" I will not leave,"_ his voice and persona changing into a darker one, starting to scare her.

Turning to face Darien, she pulled him down beside her. Holding unto him for strength, she closed her eyes, anger rushing through her veins. " Get out of my thought! Get out of my dreams! I don't want to be with you!" she yelled.

Serena quickly opened her eyes to find that Adrien had disappeared. Looking back at Darien, she smiled through tears. Darien's eyes asked silently if he was gone. She nodded her head, before falling against him in sobs. Gently stroking her back, he held her close.

" It's all over now, Sere. It's all over."

Just then, another white light surrounded them, but this time, they didn't change locations. The light dispersed and in its place stood a man, a man they could both see. Looking at him, the couple gasped. He looked exactly like Darien, only an older version of him. The man smiled gently and helped them off the floor.

" I'm Darien's future self," the man said reassuringly.

Serena and Darien just stared at him. " Why are we here?" Darien asked holding Serena's hand tightly.

" I needed to talk to you. To tell you the truth."

" Okay. What is it?" Serena spoke up.

" I was the one who made Darien have those dreams so long ago, and I was the one who created Adrien both in Serena's dreams and in real life."

Darien stepped forward and walked threateningly towards the man, fist clenched at his side. " How dare you!" he screamed.

The future Darien only stepped forward and put a calming hand on Darien's shoulder.

" You have a right to be mad, Darien. But believe me, what I did was for your sake."

" Explain," Darien stated, stepping back a few steps.

" Well… it all started with the first dream you had. It was to test your loyalties to each other, to see if you two would last. When you called it off and broke up with Serena, I was highly disappointed in your love.

" I had almost given up when you two met again and started to talk. Not long after you guys had rekindled your love, did I test you again with Serena's dreams. That was the final test for you guys to prove your love really could withstand through anything. When Serena passed it with flying colors in the end, and you forgave her, I knew that you guys had succeeded. Having Adrien show up here, right before I had to talk to you, was your last test."

Serena and Darien stared at the man, not knowing what to say. " Okay? Well if you're done testing us, can we go home now?" Serena asked plainly.

Both Dariens chuckled and the elder one nodded. A white beam surrounded them again, and then reappeared back at the fancy restaurant.

Darien faced Serena and lightly kissed her on the lips. " I'm glad that is all over with. Will you accompany me to dinner, this time without any interruptions?"

" Of course. I would love to dance with the man I love!" And with that, the couple walked back to their table, knowing that their love would last forever.

**The End**


End file.
